Untitled
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Pertandingan Souma melawan Asahi di blue versi author. fic pertama. kalo ada yang penasaran, silakan dibaca. makasih banget.


**Disclaimer **: Shokugeki no Souma bukan punya saya

**Warning **: OOC mungkin, pendek, ada typo

**UNTITLED**

Tema kali ini adalah telur. Souma tersenyum mengingat tema tersebut. Dia lalu mengambil alih _host_, seperti yang dilakukan Asahi. Dia memanggil _bookmaster_, Souma mengatakan melalui monitor kalau dia ingin membuat sebuah proposal. Proposalnya adalah _bookmaster_ dan Erina menjadi juri untuk pertandingan Souma dan Asahi. Mendengar proposal Souma membuat semua yang hadir disana termasuk Asahi dan Erina membulatkan mata mereka. Souma lalu tersenyum pada keduanya, dia mengatakan pada Asahi kalau Asahi sangat yakin akan memenangkan Blue dan mengeklaim kalau dia bisa membahagiakan Nakiri, jadi bagaimana kalau di pertandingan ini dia membuktikan ucapannya sendiri. Tentu saja itu membuat Asahi geram. Souma lalu berjalan ke arah Erina, dihadapan semua orang dia berkata pada Erina bahwa hari ini, saat ini, di pertandingan ini, dengan kau yang menjadi jurinya lagi, kali ini aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya. Bahwa masakanku enak hingga kau tak bisa berhenti menginginkan masakanku. Lihat saja Nakiri. _Bookmaster_ pun menyetujui proposal Souma. Selain _bookmaster_ dan Erina, dari pihak Noir juga menjadi juri yaitu orang yang menculik Erina dan salah satu WGO, yang menjadi juri di konbini.

"Waktu pertandingan tiga jam dari seka-"

"Dua jam juga cukup." Sela Souma dan Asahi berbarengan.

"Baiklah, dua jam."

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Asahi sudah memulai persiapan memasaknya dan dia juga sudah mulai memasak sementara Souma masih belum melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk seperti ketika dia akan melakukan shokugeki dengan Alice dan Hayama. Melihat Souma yang belum bergerak itu membuat penghuni Asrama Polar Star menjadi panik, waktu sudah berjalan sepuluh menit namun Souma belum melakukan apa-apa. Tidak. dia hanya memasak nasi atau setidaknya terlihat seperti itu. Semua orang yang mengenal Souma termasuk Erina berpikir kalau Souma akan membuat Tamagokakegohan lagi tapi siapa yang tahu?

Lima belas menit pun berlalu, akhirnya Souma bergerak dari posisinya semula. Sementara Asahi sudah mempersiapkan masakan lainnya, Souma masih melakukan persiapan bahan dan lainnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda tahun kedua Totsuki itu. melihat sikap Souma seperti itu membuat Asahi semakin kesal dan semakin benci dengannya apalagi ketika dia melihat Joichiro ada di bangku penonton tersenyum bangga dengan Souma. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu ketika Joichiro bersamanya. Dia memang memberikan nama Saiba padanya dan dia juga bersikap seperti ayah, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Asahi namun apa benar seperti itu? Asahi mengepalkan tangannya, dia lalu memutuskan untuk mengerahkan segala kemampuannya pada pertandingan itu.

Kemudian Souma mengambil sebuah _snack_ yang dia ambil dari konbini sebelumnya, semua orang yang hadir disana berpikir _snack_ itu untuk apa namun ternyata Souma hanya memakannya begitu saja. Takumi bahkan hampir melempar Mezzaluna miliknya ke arah Souma kalau tidak dicegah oleh Isami dan Megumi. Joichiro bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu. Tetapi yang paling membuat orang disana terkejut adalah ketika Nakiri Mana aka _bookmaster_ tertawa lepas saat melihat Souma makan _snack_ itu.

"Hahaha... menarik sekali. Yukihira Souma, kau terlalu meremehkan Saiba Asahi." Komentar Mana tersenyum. Bukan senyum seringai melainkan senyum seperti anak kecil yang menemukan permainan baru yang seru dan menyenangkan.

"Hm... kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu. kau dan Nakiri benar-benar mirip, membuatku yakin kalau kau dan Nakiri benar-benar ibu dan anak." Balas Souma yang membuat Mana dan Erina terdiam, ada semburat merah tipis di wajah mereka.

Tanpa diketahui para peserta kalau ada konspirasi yang dilakukan oleh mantan kepala sekolah dan mantan murid Totsuki di bangku penonton. Sepertinya keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama, tapi tidak dengan orang disebelah mereka. Nakiri Azami memandang Souma dengan pandangan menusuk. Ya, kalau kau melihat seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dan lebih tampan (?) darimu menggoda (?) istri dan anakmu pasti akan bereaksi seperti Azami bukan?

"Oh Nakiri, karena kau adalah kepala sekolah Totsuki yang sekarang, apa yang terjadi saat masakan yang kau makan ternyata enak? Kau tahu kan... kakekmu kan dia akan berubah seperti Isshiki-senpai, maksudnya entah mengapa bajunya akan lepas semua dan begitu juga dengan ayahmu, yah tapi ayahmu membuat orang jadi Isshiki-senpai. Bagaimana denganmu?"

BLETAK

"Waah... tolong hentikan, Hisako-san." Megumi mencoba menghentikan Hisako yang telah melemparkan buku catatan yang sukses mengenai kepala Souma.

Aura kegelapan yang muncul dari berbagai arah membuat para pria yang berpikiran sama dengan Souma membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mereka itu.

"Yukihira-kun, aku harus memperingatkanmu atau kau akan didiskualifikasi. Tolong fokus dengan pertandinganmu saat ini." Anne memberikan peringatan.

Begitu saja, Souma pun kembali ke dapur tempat dia memasak. Asahi sudah menyelesaikan semua masakannya dan waktu tinggal satu jam lagi. Asahi lalu memberikan masakannya itu pada Juri yang menilai pertandingan itu. Para Juri dari WGO dan Noir pun terlihat sangat menikmati dan tidak sadarkan diri seperti ketika dia bertanding melawan Souma di Totsuki, sejauh ini Nakiri Mana tidak memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan namun dia tidak menghabiskan masakan yang disajikan Asahi. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja namun orang yang mengenalnya tahu kalau dia masih belum sembuh dari 'penyakitnya' itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika Erina memakan masakan Asahi. Waktu tinggal dua puluh menit lagi dan akhirnya Souma pun selesai memasak masakannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak heran ya kau menyajikan ini." Komentar Erina.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Suara riuh sorak sorai menggema di tribun penonton, yah... Souma hanya menyajikan Omurice. Bagi pertandingan sekelas Blue tentu saja pilihan masakan yang dipilih Souma itu seperti meremehkan pertandingan Blue namun tidak bagi orang – orang yang mengenal Souma. Mereka hanya _sweatdropped_ melihatnya.

XXX

Jika ketika mencicipi masakan Asahi, para juri seakan berada di sebuah penjara dan dirantai, hmm bayangannya itu seperti rantai S&M gitu. Hanya saja itu dengan makanan. Omurice yang disajikan Souma, ini sangat berbeda dengan Asahi. Rasanya Omurice itu seperti menceritakan sebuah kenangan. Para juri terlihat meneteskan airmata mereka, mereka terus memakan Omurice itu sampai benar-benar habis.

Itu kenangan mereka bersama ibu mereka. Lewat omurice itu, mereka kembali merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin?!" Asahi tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?" Souma menyodorkan omurice buatannya.

SRIINK

"Yukihira, bagaimana kau bisa membuat makanan seperti ini?" tanya Mana usai memakan habis omurice buatan Souma.

"Sebelum itu, sebenarnya masih ada lagi masakanku. Jadi silakan dinikmati, setelah itu aku akan menjawabnya. Kau juga Saiba Asahi. Dan... Nakiri, aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkan ini."

Erina baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Erina cepat – cepat memakai _bathrobe_ yang diberikan Souma, entah bagaimana dia sudah menyiapkan semua itu. mungkin dia memang sudah merencanakannya. Souma tentu saja pura-pura tidak tahu dengan tatapan Erina padanya.

Masakan kedua yang disuguhkan Souma juga masih memiliki efek yang sama hanya saja beda momen, masakan kedua itu memberikan efek ingatan akan ibu mereka yang merawat mereka ketika sakit. Dengan begitu berakhir juga pertandingan antara Souma dan Asahi yang dimenangkan oleh Souma, 4-0.

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Souma menutupnya dengan kalimat andalannya.

"Aku pikir kalau aku melawanmu dengan kemampuanku yang biasa, aku tidak akan menang. Karena itu aku meminta _bookmaster_ dan Nakiri menjadi juri. Karena jika meskipun aku tetap kalah, aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah ayahku lakukan kepadamu tapi kalau kau mau mengambilnya, silakan saja." ujar Souma pada Asahi.

DOENG

"Hah?" reaksi Asahi.

"Hahaha..." tawa Joichiro.

"Aku serius. Silakan ambil saja ayah yang sering lupa mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk anaknya itu, oh saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk shokugeki pertamaku di Totsuki, kau tahu dia mengirimkan berapa? Haaa... sebaiknya lupakan saja, entah sudah berapa kali aku terkena masalah karena ulahnya itu. Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya jadi ayahmu, silakan saja, lagipula ayah mengatakan padaku kalau kau adalah anaknya yang lain." Ujar Souma curcol.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau untuk menjadi yang terbaik adalah kau harus menemukan seorang wanita untuk memberikan seluruh masakanmu padanya bukan?"

"..."

"Aku pikir itulah caranya untuk mengalahkanmu."

"!"

"Ibuku. Dia meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Kau mungkin sudah tahu itu. Saat ayahku sibuk bermain ayah dan anak dengamu, aku menyaksikan perjuangan ibuku mempertahankan kedai kami. ada saat dimana kedai kami kehilangan sebagian besar pelanggan karena mereka lebih menyukai masakan ayah dibanding ibuku. Setiap malam ibuku terus mengasah kemampuannya, tentu saja aku ikut membantunya. Kami berdua mencoba membuat menu baru bersama-sama ataupun memodifikasi menu yang ada, aku bertanya kepada ibuku bagaimana perasaannya saat ayahku seperti tidak peduli dengan kedai kami. dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ayahku pergi untuk membuat Yukihira menjadi level dunia. Dia mengatakan padaku jika aku memasak masakan demi orang yang kucintai maka masakanku tidak akan kalah dengan _chef_ terbaik di dunia. Tapi ibuku yang memang kondisi fisiknya tidak terlalu kuat tapi juga tidak lemah akhirnya tumbang. Kau berpikir bisa membahagiakan Nakiri dengan masakan _superhuman_-mu itu bukan? Dan aku bilang kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Nakiri, kenapa? Karena kau tidak bisa membahagiakan ibumu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa membahagiakannya?"

BRUAK

Sepertinya Asahi kehilangan kesabarannya, dia meninju Souma tepat mengenai pelipisnya. Souma yang tidak punya persiapan apa-apa akhirnya terhuyung kebelakang, Souma mengelap darah di bibirnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ibuku, bahkan ketika dia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, dia tetap memasak untuk pelanggan kami. namun ketika dia melihat wajah bahagia pada pelanggan kami, dia selalu tersenyum dan seolah dia tidak pernah sakit. Suatu hari kami kekurangan bahan untuk makan malam, saat itu ibuku masih sakit, kami hanya punya bahan berupa telur dan nasi saja. aku pikir ibu akan membuatkanku tamagokakegohan namun ternyata ibu membuat omurice. Itu adalah masakan terakhir yang ibuku buat karena setelah itu ibuku masuk rumah sakit, antara menemani ibu dan mengurus kedai, aku lakukan semuanya sendiri. Karena itu... sejak ibuku meninggal dan ayahku memutuskan untuk menetap dan membangun kembali kedai kami, hubunganku dan ayahku sempat renggang. Aku tidak membencinya. Tidak pernah, karena ayah adalah sumber kekuatan ibuku. Aku sangat menghormatinya dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan melampauinya suatu hari nanti dan mengambil alih kedai Yukihira dari ayahku. Lalu aku dikirim ke Totsuki. Ya begitulah akhirnya."

Joichiro hanya terdiam mendengarkan Souma bercerita. Dia tersenyum, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat anaknya itu marah. Untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Souma, dia pun menantang anak semata wayangnya itu shokugeki meskipun saat itu Souma tidak tahu kalau itu namanya Shokugeki. Setiap kali Souma kalah darinya, Souma akan semakin kuat dan semakin mahir. Itu mengapa Joichiro percaya dan yakin kalau Souma bisa melalui Blue hingga akhir, tidak seperti dirinya yang melarikan diri. Untuk urusan masak memasak, Souma memang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi _bookmaster_?"

"Ya, Yukihira-kun. Dengan sangat jelas. Saiba Asahi, aku minta maaf karena aku harus menarik kata-kataku kembali. aku tidak bisa memberikan anakku satu-satunya kepadamu, sebaliknya... aku mungkin ingin Yukihira sebagai menantuku, bagaimana Yukihira-kun?" ujar Mana.

"Waa~~ ibu, apa-"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku masih SMA dan aku masih ingin mengembangkan kedai Yukihira." Tolak Souma.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu, jangan mimpi! Aku belum mengakuinya, jangan pikir kalau masakanmu itu enak. Itu tidak enak sekali."

DOON

"Hahaha... kau masih begitu, apa sesulit itu untuk mengakuinya? Dulu juga begitu, padahal kau sudah te-"

BELETAK

"Hisako-san~~ Souma-kun bisa gegar otak kalau menimpuknya dengan buku terus."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tadokoro. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kyaa~~ Yukihira, kepalamu darah semua." Panik Yuki.

"Hahahaha... menarik sekali. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Erina, kalau aku tahu di Totsuki ada orang seperti mereka, aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Hei Yukihira, karena kau sudah menang, mau tidak kau menjadi koki pribadiku? Aku juga punya God Tongue seperti Erina." Ujar Mana.

"Hmm... oke." Setuju Souma.

"EEEHHH?!"

Teriakan eh itu berasal dari teman-teman seperjuangan Souma. Bagi mereka, Souma yang lebih mementingkan kedainya, yang menolak Erina karena kedainya, tapi menyetujui proposal ibunya. Joichiro mengatakan kalau Souma menyetujuinya karena dia berpikir kalau dia bisa mengalahkan Nakiri Mana maka dia bisa mengalahkan Erina. Mendengar alasan seperti itu membuat mereka merasa lega. Tapi tanpa diketahui semua orang termasuk Souma sendiri, alasan sebenarnya mengapa Souma memenangkan pertandingan itu karena dia tidak mau kehilangan Erina. Souma yang sebenarnya merasa tidak percaya diri dan menjadi terpengaruh oleh aura Asahi, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia jadi panik namun ditengah kepanikannya, dia teringat wajah Erina malam itu. ekspresi yang tidak akan Souma lupakan, saat itu dia menyalahartikan deguban jantungnya yang semakin cepat itu dengan semangat membara untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu.

"Nakiri, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan membuatmu mengakuinya kalau masakanku enak sekali."

"Kau harus mengalahkanku dulu."

"Haha... tidak masalah, aku sudah punya rencana untuk memenangkan Blue."

"Oh... aku menantikannya, Yukihira-kun."

"...ekspresi itu sama seperti ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan malam itu, Nakiri."

"Hah?"

XXX

Sebelum kembali ke ruangan_ bookmaster_, Mana menghampiri Erina dan mengatakan kalau setelah Blue berakhir, dia akan pulang ke rumah. Erina kemudian menghampiri Souma dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Souma sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu menghampiri Asahi dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa menerima Asahi. Asahi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bersama kaki tangannya dari Noir itu dia pun pergi dari ruangan pertandingan itu. namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Souma mencegahnya dan berkata padanya kalau dia ingin bertanding lagi dengannya dan yang mengejutkan Asahi dan orang yang hadir disana ialah Souma yang memanggil Asahi dengan panggilan aniki. Mungkin bagi yang melihatnya, itu merupakan yang pertama kalinya mereka melihat pria itu tersenyum bukan seringai ataupun senyum meremehkan yang selama ini hadir di wajahnya. Rekanannya sesama Noir sudah menunggu Asahi diluar arena pertandingan, tidak ada raut kekecewaan di wajah mereka yang ada hanyalah khawatir. Saat itulah Asahi menyadarinya bahwa mereka bukanlah pion atau sekedar rekan, mereka semua adalah keluarganya dan juga sahabatnya.

PING

"Asahi-kun, kau terlihat senang setelah membaca pesan itu."

"Ya, ini dari ayahku. Dia mengucapkan selamat padaku."

XXX

"Akhirnya... kita berhadapan juga, Nakiri."

"Hmmph... kau terlihat sangat percaya diri, Yukihira-kun. Jangan remehkan aku atau kau akan menyesal."

"Kita lihat nanti saja, Nakiri."

**TAMAT**

Akhirnya... akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic Souma. Aku sungguh terharu... btw, ini inspirasi aku dapat pas denger lagu We Don't Talk Anymore dari Charlie Puth feat Selena Gomez. Mudahan aja ada yang baca dan meninggalkan pendapatnya tentang fic ini hehe mau lewat PM ato kolom review, semuanya tetep makasih banget bahkan cuma yang baca doang apalagi yang salah klik juga tetep terima kasih hehe


End file.
